vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xion
|-|Base Xion= |-|First Form = |-|Second Form = |-|Third Form = |-|Final Form = |-|Kingdom Hearts III = Summary Xion is the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, first appearing in the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, in which she could be viewed as both a main protagonist and antagonist. She is not a normal Nobody and is only a nominal member of the Organization. Because of this, she does not have a throne in Where Nothing Gathers, nor does she have a title or a breed of Nobody to control. Instead, she is an imperfect Replica of Sora created from his leaked memories as a fail-safe in case both Sora and Roxas proved to be useless to Organization XIII's plans. While this enables her to use the Keyblade, Xion's existence also halts Sora's progression of regaining his memories to fully awaken while in his pod, something which Naminé, DiZ, and Riku recognize. As Sora's memories are the basis of her being, Xion initially resembles Kairi, who was Sora's strongest memory at the time of her birth, though her physical appearance eventually changes depending on who is viewing her and who they have connections with. Roxas, Axel, and Riku (and presumably the rest of the Organization, except Xigbar, Xemnas, and Saix) see her as Xion. Roxas also sees her as Sora before their battle with each other, Xigbar sees her as Ventus, Xemnas sees her as Sora, while Saïx sees her only as a hooded puppet. As Naminé stated while talking with Riku, Xion's face was originally blank, until Sora's memories found their way into Xion and she gained an identity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Xion, No.i'' '''Origin:' Kingdom Hearts Gender: Female Age: Technically less than a year old, physiologically about 15 Classification: Imperfect Replica of Sora, (former) Member of Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Flight, Energy Blasts, Elemental Magic, Teleportation, Resurrection (Via Auto-Life), Telekinesis, Light Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Keyblade-Master level Wielder, Homing Attacks Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation/Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Light Manipulation via https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Master%27s_Circle Master's Circle Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Fought with Roxas, and her transformations are stated to have "multiplied" her power) l Possibly Universe level (Is comparable to other Warriors of Light such as Sora) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Roxas, one of the fastest characters in the series) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Traded blows with Roxas) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Comparable to Roxas) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: High, fought an extremely long and exhaustive battle with Roxas that consisted of four phases Range: Extended melee range with Keyblade strikes. Planetary with magic via power-scaling from Sora. Standard Equipment: * Keyblade (Kingdom Key): Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities. Xion wields the basic Kingdom Key in combat, offering no real merits over other Keyblades but is balanced and easy to use. However, she discards the Keyblade in her fight with Sora, opting for a magical sword or set of magical swords that change in shape depending on where she is fighting. * Black Coat: A magically enchanted coat that allows the wearer to pass through the Corridors of Darkness safely, warding off corrupting influences and preventing the power of Darkness from encroaching one's mind and soul. It is also useful for stealth, as the hood completely obscures one's face and blends in the with the shadows created by the Corridors. Intelligence: Due to inheriting Sora's memories and combat skill along with Roxas, Xion is skilled combatant able to go toe-to-toe with even the strongest of Heartless. She manages to give Axel and Roxas incredibly difficult fights in their attempts to bring her back to the Organization, bringing the former to point of unconsciousness. She fights in almost the same exact manner as Sora, inheriting his most powerful techniques, particularly the Limits he lost during his time in Castle Oblivion. Weaknesses: Xion became somewhat suicidal after realizing her role in Xemnas's plans, Must be hard-pressed to use her Limit Break Notable Attacks and Techniques: Base * Event Horizon: Her Limit Break, in which she charges her Keyblade with light before attacking her foe with a powerful barrage of melee attacks. First Form * Sonic Blade: Xion repeatedly attacks her foe by rushing forth in a rapid thrusting motion, piercing them multiple times before sending them flying with a powerful finisher. Thanks to her wings, she is also able to perform this attack in the air, granting her even more speed, power, and maneuverability. Second Form * Ragnarok: Xion knocks the opponent in the air and bashes them with her blade a couple of times. She then charges energy for a brief moment before unleashing a powerful fusillade of homing magic projectiles that deal heavy Nil-elemental damage. Third Form * Ars Arcanum: Xion charges her blades with energy before attacking her foe with a rapid and powerful series of thirteen strikes, sending her foes flying with the sheer force behind the final blow. Fourth Form * Trinity Limit: Xion creates a massive magical circle that engulfs the entire battlefield in destructive light, dealing heavy damage to anyone caught in the attack. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Gallery Kingdom Key KH.png|Kingdom Key|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Kingdom_Key XionEventHorizon.gif|Event Horizon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Light Users Category:Organization XIII Category:Good Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Parasol Users Category:Key Users Category:Tier 3